Let me in
by apjain
Summary: after a messy break up with his girlfriend, Shane goes to Camp rock to pursue his dreams. Will he have the bad boy attitude? Will he meet Mitchie? Can she save him from himself?
1. preface

"_**So it has come to this has it Andrea?**_" I asked my wife of one month, as she stood in front of me with divorce papers, demanding half my property as she is my current wife. "_**It had never been love, had it?**_" I asked her, keeping a stone facade on the outside while inside I was shattering. My heart was shattering. My love was never who I thought she was. The sweet, innocent, cute, kind girl was gone. The one who made me want to be kind and sweet was gone. Or at least I thought she once was here.

"_**Yes Shane Gray! It comes to this!**_" She spat. I glared at her, as I just broke further at her words.

"_**But you loved me Andy!**_" I pleaded with her. Whatever had I done to make her want to leave me? Whatever did I ever do to deserve this? Did I not give her the life, the love she deserved? Nah! I thought she deserved? Did I deserve it? Was I so disappointing, that she just wanted to be free from me? Was I even demanding of her?

"_**You Shane? I loved you? I never loved you? It was your property, your money! It was always the riches. No one can ever love you Shane! You are just too soft for others liking! You are good for a one-time use! A use and throw material.**_" I looked at her with wide eyes, willing myself to wake up from this horrible dream. But it never happened. I just sank to the ground, silent tears flowing down, begging for her to step forward and exclaim it all to be a joke and wipe the tears away and hold me. But no! It never happened! It would never happen. She would never be there for me.

"_**I never loved you. No one ever loved you. And never would! Take a look at yourself Shane! Who do you think will ever like what lies within you? Actually, what lies in you? I never saw anything in you! You are just rich. Not handsome, not sexy, not famous, you are nothing! Why would someone possibly love you? You were just a pussy in my hands. Mine until I wanted to play. You ain't worth me. I am now bored of you, so here you go!**_"

As she said the last part, she threw the papers at me. I stared at her, my eyes filled with hatred. I was ugly was I? I was soft-hearted was I? I had no ego, did I? And I wasn't famous was I? She wanted to get hooked up with someone special, someone famous, and someone worth her? I will show her what I am worth. What I am capable of. What I can be if I want to. Camp Rock! I am coming!

I looked back at the problem at hand. I knew marriage when I wasn't even seventeen wasn't the best thing to do. But I was so blinded by love, and her mother's threats of keeping her away from me, well it invaded my mind. I just couldn't think straight. But what am I thinking? There never must have been a threat from her mother. It was, after all, just for money. My Money! My property!

I snatched the papers from her and signed them. I could get the property back any time. Moreover, she seems to forget they aren't under my name in any case. I was glad that for once I had done something right in my life. Not telling her that the property had not been transferred to me yet. That my mom was still the owner. That she was still the property holder. I smirked as I threw the papers back on her face and left the place.

"_**Don't think you have what you wanted Andrea Cooper! You will never have what you wish for! You will pay, very dearly!**_" And with that said, I left the house, my house.

_I would be back, you bitch!_ I thought bitterly as I left. She just laughed and went back inside the house to invite her next entertainer over, as she called us. My face scrunched up in disgust. She was, however, not left alone, not left with the property. I had returned with my lawyer and she was kicked out, as the property belonged to my mom. I waited a few days for my mother to return from her vacation with dad, and once they were back, I went off to Camp Rock, to my Uncle Brown.

As he reached the camp, a huge smile lit up his face. He had never been to this camp. He had always rejected the offer of his uncle. No, not because he did not want to. It had been his dream to be able to come to camp rock. No! It had been because Andrea implied that she was no good at music, and that she couldn't stay behind alone for the entire summer with him gone. That had been the reason that had forced him to say away. But now, he was just happy to finally live his dream.

Before he knew anything however, he was taken into a hug by his uncle, who had definitely not expected him here. He hugged his uncle back. He was just happy to be here to mind the bone crushing hug or the awkward glances of the other campers. Upon catching one of them staring, Shane just shrugged.

"_**Whoa Uncle, I need to breath, you know!**_" He exclaimed hugging his uncle back. He chuckled as he pulled away, embarrassed.

"_**So kiddo! What finally changed your mind?**_" He asked. I scowled. Trust Uncle Brown to broach the subject.

"_**You could say I finally came back to my senses.**_" I shrugged. He gave me a strange look. I just knew he wanted to know more. I stood my ground staring right back at him. After about ten minutes, I finally gave up.

"_**Urghh! We just broke up!**_" I confided, my face growing red with anger, as I remembered her last words. I promised to take my mind off her. Not to think about her. She, after all, meant not much to me. I did not love her like I loved music. I now absolutely loathed her. I smiled a tight smile at my uncle before stepping around him and going over to my cabin.

"_**Hey! I am Kevin. You are?**_" My roommate held out his hand to me.

"_**Shane Gray.**_" I replied, totally ignoring his hand. I needed some time alone. I sighed as I dumped my bags on my bed and left the room, ignoring the look of annoyance my roommate gave me. I had better things to think about. Which I did not want to think about, but it didn't work. I walked over to the lake and slumped down on one of the benches with my guitar.

One could hear me singing if they passed by the lake now. They could probably hear my voice breaking as I sang. They could possibly hear the pain in my voice. Could possibly see my tear drenched face too. But I just didn't care. I needed to get it all out. I needed a shoulder to cry on. But I just didn't care. I sang on.

"_**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **_

_**Do you ever feel out of place? **_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong **_

_**And no one understands you?**_

_**Do you ever wanna runaway? **_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room? **_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud **_

_**So no one hears you screaming **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels all right **_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me **_

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life **_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? **_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **_

_**Are you desperate to find something more? **_

_**Before your life is over **_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **_

_**Are you sick of everyone around? **_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding?**_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels all right **_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me **_

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life **_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face **_

_**No one ever stabbed you in the back **_

_**You might think I'm happy**_

_**But I'm not gonna be okay **_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **_

_**Never had to work, it was always there **_

_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like **_

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**_

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked**_

_**When you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life.**_"

After what felt like hours, I got up from my place on the bench and went to my cabin, forgetting all about dinner. But my roommates were kinder than I thought. As soon as I entered, I was pushed down on my bed and a few sandwiches were set in front of me, with three people staring at me determinedly. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"_**They shouldn't be there after five minutes Shane.**_" Kevin, I think his name was, spoke up. I looked at him as I raised my eyebrow. I shrugged, took the sandwiches, dumped them in a lunchbox and kept it on the side table.

"_**They aren't there. Now, good night!**_" I spoke, my voice coming out hoarse after hours of crying. They just glared at me. I sighed in defeat. I was in no mood to talk to them, and definitely in no mood to use my hoarse voice to snap at them. I scowled as I grabbed the box and ate a sandwich. "_**Well, you already met Kevin, I am Jade and this is Louis.**_" One of the three spoke up.

"_**Shane Gray.**_" I replied to them, not even sparing a glance at them.

"_**Well Shane Gray, stop being such a pig and just select a bed for yourself. Maybe you don't care, but we do care about others feelings.**_" He snapped. I may have crossed the line. As I looked up, I saw him glaring daggers at me. Ok! I definitely crossed the line. I just huffed.

I glared at them as I lay back on one of the four beds. They were really annoyed now. All the three glared at me as they choose a bed for themselves and got into them. And they definitely were pissed off, because they did not even give a glance my way, and left me alone. As soon as the three left, I broke down again. I hated my life, and I really needed no friends. Who's to say they wouldn't leave me and hurt me like Andrea did?


	2. friends forever?

I was having quite a time at camp rock. I couldn't forget about Andrea and what she did. Her words were what hurt me the most, and it forced me into a shell where I suffered from my self induced pain, with no shoulder to cry on, and no one's arms to hold me as I cried, to support me, to comfort me, to soothe me, to cheer me up. However, I could divert myself from thinking about it during the day by thinking about my only comfort, music.

One could find me either scribbling in my song book, or with my guitar, or attending the classes with the other camp mates. I spoke with no one, hardly ever ate, attended my classes and stayed in a corner, and in the nights, cried myself to sleep. What hurt the most was that I had trusted her enough to marry her when I was a mere seventeen year old teen. I never even thought about facing such situations.

I woke up at seven and got dressed again. As everyone left to have their breakfast, I sat in my room, completing my recent song. By eight I had almost completed my song. Just one more paragraph, I thought, and then it would be ready. I closed my book and dumped it below my pillow and went off to uncle Browns class again, which was vocals.

I hated it that every day the first class was vocals, as my voice was always hoarse in the mornings. Well, why wouldn't it be? I spent the entire nights crying my eyes out. I was surprised that I hadn't lost my voice yet. But if I continued like this, it wouldn't be long before it would be gone again. Uncle Brown's class was enjoyable, as always. We had a lot of fun in his class, not just sang our lungs out.

I decided to bunk my next class. Uncle Brown could deal with my absence in one of his class. It wouldn't be a great deal. And anyways it was dance. And I surely knew how to dance, what after all the dates I went with Andrea. I really needed to get away from people, clear my mind of Andrea. I needed to straighten out. I grabbed my guitar and walked off, away from my next class, to sing my sorrows away.

That's when I heard it. As I walked across one of the cabins, I heard the music. Someone was playing, and they were good at it. I smiled to myself as I heard him play. I just stood rooted to the spot as I stood there. That's when I thought about the song I wrote yesterday.

I hadn't worked on the music or tone yet, but this music, it was just perfect for it. Maybe a few changes in the tone, and it would be one song alright! I stood as he ended the beat and started over again. I added lyrics to the tune, and whoever it was, didn't seem to mind. He just played on in sync.

" _**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears**_  
_**I awaken and untangle you from me**_  
_**Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed**_  
_**All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here**_  
_**Watch you disappear yeah**_  
_**Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down**_  
_**But I'm closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
_**You can break everything I am**_  
_**Like I'm made of glass**_  
_**Like I'm made of paper**_  
_**Oh...**_  
_**Go on and try to tear me down**_  
_**I will be rising from the ground**_  
_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_  
_**Like a skyscraper**_"

As I finished the song, the person, whoever it was, ended the tune with a final note, before stepping out of the cabin. It was a boy, I saw. Around my age, take or give a year. I smiled at him sheepishly as he recognised me as the egoistical guy, as my camp mates had named me. He just shook his head at me, before stepping aside to let me in.

That is when I saw the other guy. There seated, was another guy, with a guitar in hand. They must have been playing together, though I didn't notice. I was too carried away by the songs, by my own emotions. As I entered, he looked up at the door, and his eyes widened as he looked at me. He looked behind me outside the door once, before looking back at me, still with wide eyes, though he had a frown on his face.

"_**It was you singing?**_" He asked me, looking at me curiously. I smiled wryly as I nodded. For some strange reason, I felt kind of uninvited. Immediately, his frown disappeared, replaced by a wide grin, as he leapt at me. My eyes widened. No one ever did that. Mainly after the image I held and the reputation I gained myself. I awkwardly hugged him back. He pulled away after a moment.

"**_That was a great song! But don't you think it was a bit too girly? However, never mind that! _**_**You have quite a voice Shane Gray! Strange I never heard it before. We attend Brown's class at the same hour after all.**_" He exclaimed. "_**Oh! By the way, I am Jason, and this is Nate.**_" He introduced them. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"**_Err... umm... the song...It was... Wait! You know my name?_**" I asked him with curiosity taking over me. It was however the other guy, Nate who replied.

"_**Who wouldn't know? What after all the attitude the camp had to deal with. Oh! You are welcome to leave if you are going to show us the same attitude.**_" He replied. I looked away guiltily. I did not know that my attitude affected the camp so much. I had hoped to not be noticed. Seems I dragged all the attention to me, and definitely in the bad way. I looked back at them with guiltily, with an apologetic smile.

"_**That wasn't what I intended. I just wanted to have some time alone.**_" I replied. "_**Sorry about it, if I had hurt you, though it was unintentional.**_" I apologised. They smiled at me. And as Nate patted by back, Jason pulled the two of us in a group hug. I was feeling really awkward by all the affection.

"_**Don't mind him; he just loves to give hugs!**_" Nate exclaimed. "_**Anyways, are you going to be performing at the final jam? Jason is right! You do have an awesome voice.**_" He asked me. I smiled at them and shook my head. I had nothing planned for the final jam. I had only come here to pursue my dreams, and finally give some attention to music, which I was miserably failing at. I then looked at them, though I was struggling with myself, unsure if I could ask them.

"_**Ask away!**_" Jason spoke up looking at me slightly exasperated. I looked back at him with wide eyes. Was I so readable? I shrugged. "_**I was wondering if you would allow me to perform me with you guys. We really play similar kind of music and have similar interests and our works blend in well. So, I was wondering maybe...**_" I asked them shyly, though I could not finish, because I was cut off by Jason.

"_**Of course you can!**_" He exclaimed. "_**That is if Nate doesn't have any problem with it.**_" He added, looking at Nate. Nate just shrugged.

"_**Yeah! I have no problem.**_" He muttered. "_**But you better remember, a bit of that attitude of yours, and you can gladly walk away from us. I will not bear with your attitude, and I will not have it being directed at Jason too, even if he wouldn't utter a word if you did, just sit silently, heartbroken. A bit of attitude and you are thrown out of the group!**_"

He threatened me, and the message got through to me with no difficulty. There was no doubt; he was protective of his friends. I smiled at them, feeling guiltier with each passing minute. I had no idea, my actions and character was affecting everyone this much. I did not want them to hate me. I would set things right, if that took off my entire time of being at the camp. I left the cabin feeling happier than I had been since that day.

After that day, we always sat together at the cafeteria for our meals, and wrote many more songs. They found it rather irritating that my songs were always very sad. But I could bring myself to writing anything even remotely happy. I was just not in the mood or the right mind set to write anything of that nature. I sighed and avoided them or changed the topic or walked away whenever they complained about it. I just couldn't help myself.

My days were going better, than they had been ever since I joined the camp. Now I actually worked on my music, on my songs, with my other two partners. Though, I was still wary of them. There was no way I would trust anyone yet. It was just too hard. I just couldn't help doubt their intentions, after all I had faced. I couldn't help thinking that they would use me for my voice, and then throw me away, like Andrea did.

However, the guys tried a lot to get through to me. I always remained wary, not ready to make friends, to trust anyone yet. My behaviour towards the others was however improving a lot.

My roommates were really happy to see the change in me. I had really pushed them to their limits by my attitude. Though I didn't get close to them, I acted a bit friendly now, rather than snapping at them, or showing that attitude to them, which they did not deserve at all. They were too good to have received that treatment from me.

I was slowly coming out of my shell, and after almost a month, started trusting Jason and Nate. I then took time to get to know them. Jason was just very carefree, and a childish teen, while Nate was the sensible one among us three. I, well I was the one with a bit of ego and attitude, though it was never towards my camp mates. Around them, I was just a mess, though they did not know why. And neither did they push me, until that day.

It was our 8th month anniversary. And while I was here, still crying over her, she was now dating some other rich spoiled popular celebrity. She actually forgot me, almost like I never existed to her. I however, it was a different case. I was snappier than usual, and at the worse of my attitude.

My partners left me alone after I snapped at them during breakfast. Jason was really hurt, but I just couldn't think straight. Nate really kicked me out of the group like he had promised the next day, and that was when I realized how I had acted and grabbing my guitar, I ran away from class. However, I couldn't bring myself to sing my feelings away, and I ended up crying, alone, until Jason found me.

"_**Shane, mate, what happened? You needn't cry for being kicked out. We would gladly accept you back.**_" He spoke up, and tried to soothe me as I just cried, not uttering a word. After a few moments, Nate came in search of Jason and found him sitting with me crying, my head in my hands. He came and sat beside me.

"_**Nate, tell him you are not mad. Tell him he is welcome back in our group. Tell him we don't hate him. Tell him he needn't cry over us.**_" Jason mumbled helplessly, as he looked at me. Nate agreed, and tried to stop my tears but I wouldn't hear a word. He stopped talking and looked at me for a few moments, before finally speaking again.

"_**It's not us, is it? It's something else that's troubling you isn't it? It's something that hurt you, and that's the reason of your attitude, and your reluctance in trusting us, is it not?**_" He asked me softly. I just lifted my head from my hands, looked at him for a moment, before throwing myself at him, crying into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears, as he held me and let me cry. After I had cried everything out, and had gotten myself into control, he pulled me away so I could look at him.

"_**Now spill Shane, tell me what happened!**_" He demanded. I shook my head and opened my mouth to say that it was nothing for them to worry so much about, but Nate held up his hands and looked at me sharply. "_**It's not a request Shane, it's an order, and I did not give you any choice, I expect you to start speaking now, I wouldn't have it any other way.**_" He spoke up, firmly, yet softly. After a lot of argument, I finally agreed.

"_**Her name was Andrea...**_" I started my story, as they sat there listening my story.


End file.
